Una Nueva Batalla Comienza
by Itako Usui - Lady Nyana
Summary: Cap 2 up! Ya todos los shamanes saben sobre el viaje a Londres, que harán ahora? Hermione y Ron notan a Harry extraño, que le pasará? Se aclararán por completo las dudas? Disfrutenlo! Y gracias por los Reviews! Para quienes me apoyan este cap es para uds!
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Una Noticia, Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Eran mediados del otoño en Japón, los días eran fríos y coloridos, como las hojas que desprendían los árboles. Todos estaban tranquilos, pero a la vez ansiosos por que llegara el invierno. Epoca cuando se celebraba la tan esperada Navidad, tiempo de paz, amor, felicidad y..

Anna: Hao a regresado! -golpeando la mesa estruendosamente-

Yoh: -derramando el vaso de jugo de naranja sobre el tazón de arroz- que haz dicho!

Manta: -muy pálido- que.. que.. que Hao ha regresado? No puede ser! Pero si lo destruimos en Norteamérica!

Anna: al parecer no es así.. Miren! -le entrega una carta a Yoh, quien la sujeta y la lee en voz alta-

Yoh: -leyendo el sobre- mm aquí dice..

**Señor Y. Asakura**

**Tercer Cuarto a la derecha del Corredor Principal del Segundo Piso**

**Ciudad de Fumbary**

**Mansión En**

**Tokio**

Yoh: -muy asombrado- Wow! Esto parece una carta de Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts!

Manta: -mirando a Yoh de reojo- Yoh... eso es ridículo, es solo una personaje de un libro llamado Harry Potter, no puede ser real!

Yoh: Pero es que así era la carta que le dejaron a Harry en Privet Drive!

Manta: espera.. Tu lees Harry Potter?

Yoh: si! y me encanta Hermione Grenger!

Anna: -mirando desafiante a Yoh- aja

Yoh: jiji y a todas estas, donde conseguiste la carta Annita?

Anna: donde más? en tu cuarto, no ves la direccion postal?

Yoh: y que hacías en mi cuarto?

Anna: ehm.. -mirando a otro lado- ocupate de leer la carta quieres! es importante!

Yoh: está bien está bien.. ejem.. Sigo.. -abriendo el sobre y sacando un pergamino con escrituras uniformes trazadas con una pluma y tinta verde- veamos..

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

**Director: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**

**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos**

**Jefe supremo, Confederación **

**Internacional de Magos)**

Yoh: Esto es increíble! Sí que es de Albus Dumbledore!

Anna: querrias dejar de hacer caso de eso y terminar de leer! -ya muy molesta-

Yoh: ok ok.. Dice..

**Querido Señor Asakura:**

Recurrimos a usted mediante la siguiente para comunicarle que necesitamos de su ayuda para derrotar a uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos y peligrosos de la historia, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Este personaje ha cobrado vida, y esta siendo apoyado por su hermano gemelo, Hao Asakura. Por tal razon necesitamos de su presencia en Hogwarts antes de navidad. El tren de Hogwarts lo estará esperando en la estación el 1ro de Noviembre en el andén 9 y 3/4. Contamos con su presencia para la próxima junta de la Orden del Fénix. Los esperamos. Puede traer Acompañantes de confianza.

**Cordialmente.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Durector General.**

Yoh: -muy asombrado- no.. puede.. ser..

Anna: si.. yo dije lo mismo.. -cerrando los ojos-

Yoh: pasare Navidades en Hogwarts! Genial!

Técnica especial de Anna #1 (Agarra una Sartén y le pega en la cabeza a su Prometido dejandolo practicamente inconciente en el piso)

Anna: eso te pasa por ser tan infantil y por no tomarte las cosas en serio!

Manta: je je je.. -nervioso- Anna.. No creeras que es una broma?

Anna: y que hacemos con estos boletos de Avión a Londres, y los boletos del tren a Hogwarts? -le muestra los boletos-

Manta: de donde los sacaste?

Anna: venían en el sobre

Manta: Y cuantos Hay?

Anna: 10 boletos

Manta: Wow.. Osea que podremos ir todos no?

Yoh: -sentandose de nuevo- si, y habrá que avisarles tambien no?

Anna: ustedes encarguense de eso, pero saben que un boleto es para mi

Yoh: tu tambien vendras con nosotros Annita? no crees que sea peligroso?

Anna: -acercandose a Yoh hasta quedar a centimetros de él- Sabes que te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo

Yoh: -sonrojado y sonriente- de acuerdo Annita

Anna: bien, recuerden que estamos a 25 de Octubre, en7 días debemos estar listos -sale de la cocina y sube a su cuarto-

Yoh: 5 días.. -mira la carta- no es emocionante?

Manta: pues sí, un poco, pero sigo creyendo que es una broma de mal gusto

Yoh: vamos Manta, no seas pesimista, de igual forma, no estan pagando10 boletos no?

Manta: pues si, pero y si resulta ser una trampa de Hao?

Yoh: mm pues veremos que hacer en ese momento -sonrie tranquilamente y se guarda la carta en el bolsillo- Ahora habrá que avisarles a los muchachos! Podremos mandarles los boletos por correspondencia, y que nos veamos todos en Londres

Manta: me parece bien -sonrie- vamos entonces!

* * *

El atardecer era tan hermoso como el de todos los días, y el joven mago se encontraba contemplandolo desde el jardín del castillo. No estaba solo, su lechuza Hedwig lo acompañaba, más después de un rato, su mejor amiga se le acercó sigilosamente...

Harry: a que haz venido?

Hermione: El profesor Dumbledore me ha mandado a decirte que ya le han enviado la carta al hermano gemelo de Hao

Harry: y crees que vengan? -la mira-

Hermione: pues yo creo que sí, además no hay que ser negativos no? Todo sea por derrotar a Voldemort y a ese supuesto Hao Asakura -se sienta a su lado-

Harry: si.. Cuando vienen?

Hermione: según para el 1ro de Noviembre ya deberían estar aquí

Harry: para el día de la junta de la orden no?

Hermione: así es, exactamente dentro de 5 días

Harry: Confío en que si vengan a ayudarnos.. pero no confío en que en verdad sean tan fuertes como dicen, despues de todo, no son magos

Hermione: es verdad, a que se habrá referido Dumbledore con una fuerza suprema y mas arriesgada que la magia?

Harry: lo sabremos a su debido tiempo supongo..

Ron: ey chicos! Ya es la Hora de la cena, entren ya!

Hermione: -vienmdo a harry- vamos? -le sonrie-

Harry: si, vamos -se levanta, la ayuda a levantarce, y se dirigen lentamente hacia el castillo-

* * *

En otro lugar apartado y sombrío, se encontraban dos curiosos seres charlando..

voz1: Te dije que resultaría

voz2: si, pero no estan muy convencidos

voz1: nadie lo estpa, y esa es la mejor parte jajajajajaja

voz2: así es.. Colagusano, ven aquí

Colagtusano: si, diga mi señor? -aparecio el diminutohumano con cara de ratón y cuerpo retorcido-

Voldemort: quiero que vayas a Londres, y te encargues de informarnos de la llegada de esos shamanes a la estación, les tendré prepada una sorpresa para cuando lleguen al castillo... Allá en el pasillo hay un Traslador, usalo con sabiduría cuando te vayas a ir.

Colagusano: de acuerdo mi señor

Hao: perfecto... espiritu del fuego!

Voldemort: a donde te diriges?

Hao: tengo asuntos propios que resolver... -desaparece-

Voldemort: -cerrando los ojos- al fin, pronto cobraré mi venganza, Harry Potter..

* * *

Yoh: Annita! ya es hora de cenar!

Anna: -bajando las escaleras- te tardaste, como de costumbre, al menos espero que tenga mejor sabor que la cena de ayer

Yoh: jiji -son gotitas en la cabeza- ya le avisé a todos -sentandose en la mesa-

Anna: y quienes van? -se sienta tambien-

Yoh: pues, los de siempre, Len, Horo, Ryu, Fausto, Chocolove, Lizerg, Manta, Tu y Yo.. -al decir esto ultimo, el castaño se ruboriza un poco-

Anna: ah.. y que harán con el décimo boleto?

Yoh: pues lo llevaremos por si se presenta algún problema..

Anna: bien.. -termina de comer y se levanta- Me voy a dormir

Yoh: que descanses Annita..

Anna: si, tú también..-sube y se pierde en la oscuridad del pasillo-

Yoh: -sale al jardín y mira al cielo- Y todo vuelve a comenzar..

* * *

Después del gran festín, todos los estudiantes de van a sus respectivas salas, algunos se quedan platicando entre los corredores a escondidas de los prefectos, y otros se van directo a dormir, mas un estudiante prefirió dar un paseo nocturno bajo su capa transparente.

Ron: yo voy contigo!

Harry: no Ron, quedate aquí, quiero estar solo..

Hermione: ten cuidado harry, y no tardes mucho

Harry: si -sonrie y sale caminando por los pasillos bajo su capa, sale al corredor y luego al jardín principal sentandose en frente del enorme lago- aagghh.. -se toca la cicatriz con algo de molestia y mira la luna- Espero esta vez si todo salga bien...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola a todos! es primera vez que publico una historia de harry Potter, y como veran, es una mezcla de mi anime favorito con mi libro favorito! espero lo disfruten! Cualquier sugerencia, duda, pregunta, insulto, halago, bofetada o lo que sea haganmelo saber con los reviews pooorfiss! nOn

Nos veremos Pronto! Se les quiere! Se cuidan!


	2. La Inquietud de Harry

**La inquietud de Harry y la preparación de los Shamanes..**

((Escuela Hogwarts, algún lugar de Escocia, Europa))

El sol ya había salido, la mañana era fría y oscura, puesto que las gruesas nubes que avecinaban la lluvia tapaban el esplendor que el sol debía reflejar en los campos de los jardines que rodeaban el inmenso castillo. Ya era la hora de entrar a la primera clase, y 3 alumnos de 16 años caminaban por los pasillos de las mazmorras que llevaban al salón de pociones.

Ron: -caminando con desgana y aun bostezando repetitivamente- Odio los viernes, todas las clases son pesadas y aburridas

Hermione: A mi me gustan, bueno, a excepción de la primera clase que es con Snape…

Ron: claro, porque tú no asistes a Adivinación

Hermione: yo les dije que se cambiaran a Aritmancia pero no quisieron, además ni siquiera saben quien será su nuevo profesor.

Ron: Pero igual –se cruza de brazos- además. La clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas se ha vuelto muy aburrida

Hermione: Pero al menos no es tan peligrosa como hace 3 años

Ron: pero hace 3 años era mas dinámica, ahora lo único que hacemos es escribir! Verdad Harry?

Harry: … -mirando el piso distraídamente mientras caminaba-

Hermione: Harry? Te encuentras bien? –Sujetando su hombro-

Harry: uh? –volviendo en si y mirando a sus amigos- que pasa?

Ron: Haz estado muy distraído desde ayer Harry

Hermione: Ron tiene razón, haz estado además muy callado

Harry: no es nada

Hermione: es por lo del Supuesto Hao?

Harry: es que no tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto…

Ron: haz tenido premoniciones?

Harry: no, pero me he sentido bastante intranquilo, además que siempre tengo comezón en la cicatriz, y eso no es algo que me pase a menudo

Hermione: Bueno, entonces hay que mantenernos alerta, pero tampoco hay que apresurarnos con los hechos

Ron: y además, Dumbledore te dijo que no había que preocuparse, Voldemort no ha dado ningún indicio no?

Hermione: es cierto, nada desde las vacaciones

Harry: y eso no les parece más extraño aún?

Neville: Ron, Harry, Hermione apresúrense! Los de Slytherin rumorean que Snape no amaneció de buen humor –tartamudeando-

Ron: y acaso no se la pasa de mal humor siempre?

Hermione: mejor apúrense, además tampoco queremos llegar tarde…

Todos los estudiantes del sexto año de Slytherin y de Griffindor entraban apresurados al salón de pociones, y una vez todos dentro, se escuchó como la puerta se abrió de par en par de forma escandalosa…

Snape: no toleraré ninguna interrupción durante la clase de hoy, de lo contrario, los alumnos que no obedezcan a mi advertencia saldrán y se dirigirán a la biblioteca a elaborar un ensayo de 1500 palabras acerca de las distintas plantas utilizadas para la elaboración de pociones - dirige su mirada hacia los alumnos de Griffindor, en especial a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville quienes fueron los últimos en entrar en el salón, luego se da la vuelta y saca varios frascos del estante que se encuentra detrás de su escritorio, y hace algunas anotaciones en una extraña libreta-

Ron: -susurrando- le faltó decir que la advertencia es solo para los de Griffindor…

Hermione: En especial para nosotros, como si no supiéramos que no nos soporta

Neville: Yo solo espero que no me saque de nuevo de su clase, sino mi abuela no me enviará más ediciones del libro Herbología Avanzada…

Snape: acaso no escuchó lo que dije señor Longbottom? –hablando gruñonamente y mirándolo-

Neville: di..diga profesor?

Sanpe: dije que no quería ninguna interrupción en mi clase, acaso no escuchó o estaba muy ocupado hablando con su novia la señorita Granger?

Neville: No-.. no Señor

Snape: es esa actitud la que hace que lo expulse de mi clase tantas veces por semana, antes era usted mas callado, pero le ha hecho mal juntarse tanto tiempo con Potter –se les acerca, mientras Draco dibuja en su cara una maléfica sonrisa mirando a Neville-

Harry: -mirando a Snape de la misma forma amenazadora con el puño cerrado- solo comentábamos algunas cosas, profesor

Snape: usted no se meta Potter, o me veré obligado a castigarlo durante todo el mes

Hermione: El no ha hecho nada malo, permítame decirlo Profesor

Snape: no se meta señorita Granger, o su record de excelente asistencia se verá manchado por una horrenda suspensión de clases.

Neville: no me expulse de su clase de nuevo pr..profesor

Snape: y que si lo hago?

Draco: expúlselo profesor, se lo merece por ser tan grosero y por atreverse a hablarle de esa forma

Ron: tú no te metas Draco!

Hermione: cálmate Ron, y si me permite decirlo, el reglamento de la escuela dice que no puede expulsar a un alumno de su clase solo por que sí, o porque algún otro alumno de su preferencia se lo recomiende –mirando a Draco-

Draco: lo que yo diga no es tu problema sangre sucia!

Harry: -levantándose de la silla tumbándola y casi pegándole un puñetazo en la cara a Draco- retracta lo que haz dicho Malfoy!

Draco: -cubriéndose la cara para que no lo golpee- Profesor!

Snape: silencio! No toleraré esta tertulia en mi clase! Potter se retira de mi clase! Y si no termina el ensayo antes de la hora del almuerzo estará castigado todo el mes!

Neville: pero profesor si Harry no ha hecho nada

Snape: deje de objetar que nadie le está preguntando, o si no lo expulsaré de mi clase por cuarta vez en el mes.

Hermione: No amenace sin propiedad profesor Snape, solo defendemos nuestros derechos

Snape: tan diplomática como siempre señorita Granger, y ahora por su tan aludida e inoportuna intervención la invito a retirarse de clase junto con Potter y Longbottom

Harry: Y Neville porqué?

Snape: para que carguen con la culpa de que ese tuvo su 4ta expulsión del mes debido a sus interrupciones fuera de lugar, ahora fuera de mi clase y quiero esos ensayos antes del medio día!

Ron: eso no es justo Profesor!

Snape: Silencio Weasley, o saldrá de clases junto con sus compañeros además de una nota aparte de mal comportamiento.

Harry: no te preocupes Ron, estaremos bien…

Y así, Harry tomó su bolso con molestia, se lo subió al hombro y salió de mala gana, Hermione guardó sus libros (ya que siempre los saca de su mochila antes de iniciar la clase para tomar apuntes de todo) y siguió a Harry, mientras que Neville salía del salón cabizbajo… Se dirigieron en sepulcral silencio hacia la biblioteca, y una vez allí, le pidieron a la bibliotecaria que les buscara un libro que tuviera todas las plantas utilizadas para la realización de pociones…

Neville: Pero si este libro contiene mas de 10mil plantas! Como pretende Snape que hagamos un ensayo de 1500 palabras si eso no será suficiente!

Hermione: esa es la idea Neville, que no podamos terminar y que estemos castigados el resto del mes

Harry: -golpeando la mesa- odio a Snape, no se como puede pertenecer a la orden si es tan injusto y arrogante!

Hermione: Harry baja la voz, estamos en una biblioteca! Mejor ocupémonos del ensayo, si al menos cumplimos las 1500 palabras podemos hablar con McGonagal para que nos exonere del castigo

Neville: si si, Hermione tiene razón –sacando un pergamino, pluma y tinta de su mochila-

Harry: No me interesa hacer ese ensayo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer –se levanta de la mesa-

Hermione: que vas a hacer Harry? –lo mira con curiosidad-

Harry: quiero saber que es un Shaman….

* * *

((Mansión En, Ciudad de Fumbary, Japón))

Yoh: fa..fa..falta mucho?

Anna: -mirando un cronometro que ya se había detenido- te quedan 5 minutos

Pues si, después de la noticia de que Hao había regresado, y aliado de nada más y nada menos que el gran Lord Voldemort (claro está que Anna no creía aún en esa historia), al pobre de Yoh le había tocado ponerse a entrenar los 5 días que le quedaban, y como el tiempo era poco, Anna le puso entrenamiento al 100, además de imponerle la compra de las cosas que necesitarían para el viaje, el aseo de la casa y la preparación de la cena…

Yoh: A..a..Annita ya no aguanto!

Anna: No seas holgazan Yoh Asakura!

Yoh: kiaaaahhhh! –se cae al suelo con la piernas temblando y los ojos hechos caracolitos- ay.. ay.. ay.. ay..!

Anna: agradece que mañana descansaras puesto que tenemos que ir a Londres y luego al colegio ese… Pero no creas que estando allá será puro relajo, también tendrás que entrenar mucho para que Hao no te tome desprevenido!

Yoh: -aún tirado en el suelo- si Annita…

Anna: ahora levántate, tienes que hacer las maletas

Yoh: y la cena no?

Anna: no, hoy iremos a Cenar a otro lugar…

Yoh: y eso? –la mira sentándose en el suelo-

Anna: cuando estemos allá, te diré la razón, por ahora, ve a bañarte y a hacer tu maleta con todas tus cosas. Mas te vale estar listo a las 7:00pm o lo lamentarás (N/I: Mm como sabrán las horas no son las mismas en Japón y en Escocia, así que no aclararé que hora es en Japón, pero destaco que es entre las 3 y las 5, mientras que en Escocia apenas está comenzando el Día)

* * *

((Mansión Tao, algún lugar de China))

Yun: Pero te irás solo Len?

Len: Yoh aclaró perfectamente que solo iremos quienes participamos en el torneo el año pasado, así que sí, iré solo

Yun: entonces cuídate mucho, pero aún no entiendo eso de Lord Voldemort

Len: la verdad yo tampoco Yun, cuando esté en Londres Yoh me explicará todo, o al menos todo lo que sabe

Yun: y cuanto tiempo estarás ausente Hermano?

Len: todo el tiempo que sea necesario

Yun: entonces no pasarás las navidades en casa verdad?

Len: me temo que no

Yun: -entregándole un amuleto- toma esto, ha estado en la familia durante generaciones, nuestro padre me lo dio a mí por ser la mayor, pero tu lo mereces y lo necesitas más que yo

Len: gracias hermana –lo sujeta- y a pesar que un estúpido amuleto no me servirá de nada ya que confío en mis habilidades como shaman… te lo agradezco –le sonríe- ahora, iré a descansar, me espera un pesado día mañana…

* * *

((Ciudad de Hokkaido, Japón))

Pilika: -llorando- hermano yo quería ir contigo! Waaaaaa!

Horo: ya basta Pilika me estás mojando toda la ropa!

Pilika: pero es que no es justo hermano, yo también quiero conocer ese lugar!

Horo: pero yoh dio instrucciones de que solo podemos ir shamanes

Pilika: pero Anna también va a ir cierto? No me parece justo!

Horo: vamos Pilika no seas dramática, no vamos a hacer nada interesante allá

Pilika: y tú como sabes?

Horo: porque es una batalla contra Hao… Además, prefiero que te quedes aquí –terminando de guardar las cosas en su maleta, cerrándola y colocándola sobre la cama-

Pilika: lo sabía! Tú no quieres que te acompañe!

Horo: no es eso Pilika, es solo que no quiero que te pase nada malo… -la mira-

Pilika: hermano… -le sonríe y lo abraza- gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo… te voy a extrañar

Horo: también yo, prometo escribirte cada vez que pueda, y como estaré tanto tiempo ausente, que te parece si vamos a esquiar? –le sonríe y sujeta su tabla-

Pilika: perfecto! Jajaja –sale corriendo y coge su tabla saliendo de la casa- el último prepara la cena!

Horo: ey! Eso no se vale! –corre atrás de ella sonriendo-

* * *

((En algun lugar de Tokio, Japón))

Ryu: -abrazando a todos- los voy a extrañar muchachos!

Todo: Señor Ryu le deseamos mucha suerte en su viaje!

Ryu: Gracias muchachos! Además prometo traerles un recuerdito a cada uno! Jajajaja Ryu con su espada de Madera no se olvidará de ustedes a pesar de estar con sus otros amigos!

Tokaghero: -/- ujum…

Ryu: que tal si en esta última noche del año que pasamos juntos damos una vuelta en las motocicletas?

Todos: sii!

* * *

((En algún lugar de América))

Chocolove: que alegría! Nos volveremos a encontrar con nuestros amigos pue'! Y además iremos a Europa! Estoy impaciente por ver a todos esos locos Escoceses pa' que se rían de mis fantabulosos chistes!

Mik: n.n!

* * *

((En algún lugar de Alemania, Europa))

Fausto: Mi querida Elisa, nuevamente tengo que ir en ayuda de nuestro amigo Yoh, el malvado de Hao aún no fue derrotado y mis amigos me pidieron ayuda, así que mañana tendremos que partir a Londres

Elisa: Y sabes que yo te acompañaré a donde sea Fausto, además bien sabes que le debemos mucho al joven Yoh y a Doña Anna por habernos juntado de nuevo…

* * *

((En algún lugar de Londres, Inglaterra))

Lizerg: Mañana veremos a todos nuestros amigos Morphine, no te alegra eso? –sonríe mirando por la ventana con su hada sentada al hombro- Una nueva aventura está a punto de comenzar, esto me causa mucha emoción, y a diferencia del año pasado, estoy preparado…

* * *

((Escuela Hogwarts, En algún lugar de Escocia, Europa))

Hermione: lo encontré!

Harry: -Saliendo de su trance- uh?

Ron: que es eso Hermione?

Hermione: un libro que conseguí en la biblioteca, me la pasé buscándolo después de la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas

Harry: y? está lo que buscamos?

Hermione: así es –pone el libro sobre la mesa de la sala común- Criaturas y Personalidades ajenas a la Magia

Ron: y para qué es eso?

Hermione: Prometí a Harry encontrar un libro donde dijera l oque es un shaman a cambio de que hiciera el ensayo para Snape

Harry: pero no valió la pena, igual Snape nos castigó a Hermione y a mi todo el Mes

Ron: y Neville?

Hermione: le dijimos a Snape que no lo castigara y nosotros haríamos la labor de él, es algo de trabajo pesado extra, pero al menos Neville no saldrá tan perjudicado

Harry: si bueno eso no importa, que dice el libro a cerca de los shamanes!

Hermione: deja ver… -busca por el índice- aquí está.. Shamanes: Es el vínculo que une a este mundo con el más allá. Es una especie de mediador capaz de utilizar los diferentes espíritus presentes en el planeta para mejorar sus habilidades de batalla. Involucra el poder espiritual, o la habilidad de concentración y centralización de la fuerza sobrehumana, y la capacidad física para materializar o posesionar el cuerpo del espíritu a su conveniencia mediante un objeto que esté directa o indirectamente conectado con el shaman y con el espíritu en cuestión. Para ser un shaman se necesitan años de entrenamiento físico, y espiritual, como baños mentales, pruebas físicas, y capacidad suficiente para albergar mucho poder y fuerza sobrehumana. El shaman, cuando es capaz de controlar los 5 elementos, se vuelve tan poderoso y peligroso que es capaz de traer el Apocalipsis y destruir la vida en la tierra…

Ron: Wow… Entonces si son personajes extraordinarios eh?

Harry: a mi no me convencen, necesitan de espíritus para poder pelear

Hermione: así como tú de tu varita, y no se trata de espíritus simples, bien pueden ser fantasmas con trascendencia poderosa e imponente o espíritus que habitan la naturaleza, como ninfas y otra serie de criaturas

Ron: debe ser genial poder utilizar las habilidades de un personaje histórico con solo posesionar su cuerpo!

Harry: pues sí, pero hasta no verlos, yo no creo en nada de eso… Además, no le veo la más mínima semejanza con la magia

Hermione: tal vez es por eso que Voldemort decidió unir fuerzas con él, porque ningún mago normal es capaz de derrotarlo, a no ser que sepa o aprenda a ser un shaman

Ron: esto me parece un juego bastante peligroso saben? –leyendo nuevamente la definición de shaman estando un tanto nervioso-

Harry: no es un juego Ron, es lo que se avecina…

* * *

((Ciudad de Fumbary, Japón))

El ambiente del restaurante era bastante tranquilo, pero ambos jóvenes prefirieron tomar su cena afuera, a la luz de la luna, además, así todo era más privado, y el ambiente del balcón era acompañado por una hermosa melodía tocada por un grupo que estaba contratado en el lugar.

Yoh: Estuvo buena la cena verdad Annita? –la mira sonriente- fue una gran idea venir aquí

Anna: si así es, además, quería que nuestra última noche en Japón fuera algo especial, ya que estando allá las cosas será muy diferentes –mira la luna-

Yoh: a que te refieres?

Anna: Allá… Estarás ocupado con muchas cosas, y tendremos que atrasar todo lo que tenía yo planeado para esta navidad…

Yoh: que planes tenías?

Anna: …-

Yoh: anna?

Anna: quieres bailar? –lo mira sonrojada-

Yoh: -se sorprende pero sonríe- claro – se levanta de su lugar y le extiende la mano a Anna para que la tome-

Anna: -toma su mano y se levanta, acto seguido Yoh la jala atrayéndola lo mas que puede hacia él sujetándola por la cintura- Yoh… -se sonroja mirándolo a los ojos y abraza su cuello-

Yoh: -le sonríe y pega su frente de la de ella comenzando a bailar suave y lentamente- Gracias por esta hermosa noche Annita

Anna: solo quería demostrarte que…

Yoh: Shh... ya lo se.. -le sonríe y se acerca lentamente hacia ella besándola con suavidad-

Y así, ambos jóvenes se besaron bajo la tenue luz de la luna, con una melodía de fondo, disfrutando del último momento a solas que les quedaba…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a Todos! nOn! Jejeje actualicé rápido eh? Es que esta historia me gusta mucho! Espero también sea de su agrado! Quedó un tanto larga a mi parecer, pero sobrepasó mis expectativas. Como verán, en este capi no se aclaran muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que hizo Voldemort en vacaciones. Jejeje mas adelante se los diré! También tengo que hacer una aclaratoria. En un review me preguntaron que edad tenían los personajes, y como dije al principio, están alrededor de los 16 años, es decir, que Harry y sus amigos cruzan el sexto año de Hogwarts. No lo hice precisamente porque en la novela de JKR todos estemos ansiosos por saber que pasará en el sexto libro, sino porque quería ubicar la historia un año después de la pelea de shamanes, donde los personajes de shaman king tendrían 16, y como no quería hacer una diferencia de edades notoria entre ambas historias, los ubique a esa edad. Esto no quiere decir que lo que yo diga o agregue en mi fic tenga que ver con "Harry Potter y el Príncipe mestizo" porque en realidad poco se de ese libro, así que aprovecho para aclarar que todo es producto de mi imaginación.

Mm creo que no queda nada más por decir, bueno, tampoco quise ubicar un año exacto puesto que si vamos a la historia de Shaman king, a los 16 años estarían en el 2001 o 2002, y en Harry Potter en el 1996 o 1997 así que el año no lo pienso tomar en cuenta. Bueno, gracias a aquellos que siguen mi fic! De verdad los aprecio y me gusta que dejen críticas, preguntas o bien me corrijan si hay algo malo en mi fic.

Cuidense! Se les quiere! Chaiis! nOn.


End file.
